Something's Gotta Give
by mdking
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Character A and B both live in the same dorm room to a school, and they have to share rooms despite their differences in field of study. Although it doesn't seem so at first, with all their fights, the two end up becoming closer than they expected to be, in more ways than one." SasuNeji!College AU. Rating subject to change.


"Well Sasuke, this is the last of it." Itachi murmured, dropping the suitcases he was carrying down by the bed closest to him. The elder Uchiha's eyes scanned the suite, taking note that his younger brother would be sharing this space with another student. The suite itself wasn't huge, but he was sure it could room two people just fine.

"Yeah, looks like it. Thanks." Sasuke had already started unpacking the bags Itachi had previously brought up, and was busy putting his poorly folded clothes into his dresser. He wasn't all too psyched for sharing the suite with another guy, but then again, there wasn't anything he could do about it so it was better if he just didn't complain at all. He stood up and glanced at Itachi, who had walked over to the sliding doors that led out to the dorm's balcony and who was now eying him uncertainly. "You sure you wish to do this, Sasuke? This…" He gestured with tilt of his head to the distant buildings around them. "It's a big change. Are you sure you're ready for something like this?" Sasuke merely met his brother's stare with annoyance. "If I didn't want to do this, do you think I'd be here? Stop being stupid." Itachi merely shook his head with a smile. That was his younger brother for you. Always agitated. He only hoped that Sasuke's roommate wasn't as big of a hard-ass as he was. "I'm going to get going, it's starting to get late. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No. I'm going to finish unpacking tomorrow. My roommate should be arriving sometime over the next few days. I'm going to try and enjoy myself before that becomes another thing to deal with." And with that, Sasuke plopped himself down onto his bed and threw his arm unceremoniously across his eyes, indicating that the conversation was over. "See you around."

Seeing his brother's abrupt withdrawal, Itachi nodded and headed towards the door. "See you, Sasuke. Don't have too much fun, okay? College _is_ meant for learning." Before the other boy could retaliate, Itachi shut the door and was on his way.

"Tch," was all Sasuke could manage, finally glad to be alone. It gave him some time to reflect on what going to happen over these next four years. Sasuke had been accepted into a school with one of the best culinary programs in the country, and while he was inwardly ecstatic, he'd be damned if he showed anything of the sort. This wasn't an achievement, this is what was expected of him from his family. His older brother, Itachi, had also attended culinary school here, and had already started a successful chain of restaurants at such a young age. If Sasuke was ever going to compare to Itachi, he had to work just as hard, if not harder. And if the weight of that wasn't heavy enough on his shoulders, he had his overly attached girlfriend, Sakura, back home to worry about. He was hoping she would allow them to part ways after he left for college, but she wouldn't see to it. She promised him she would visit as often as she could so their relationship would continue to prosper, if that's what you could call it. Sasuke's gaze drifted over to the bed on the other side of the room. He could only pray that his roommate wasn't some frat star who wasn't going to take all of this seriously. Or some idiot who didn't understand personal space.

The freshman sighed and settled into the bed that was still littered with clothes and bags, too tired to care, and focused on allowing his mind to slow down so he could get some rest. His first classes started in a week, so there was a lot of preparing to do. If Sasuke hoped to get everything done and come out of it in one piece, he needed rest.

The last thing Sasuke expected to wake up to was a pair of lilac eyes boring into him, the owner of these spectacles standing over him with a scowl etched onto his features, a stern voice breaking the serene quietness that the dorm held.

"I refuse to have my living quarters dirty. So unless you wish to have all of your items taken care of, I suggest you clean this up immediately."


End file.
